


Love, Someone.

by unacaritafeliz



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Birthday, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I was the Beta for the original series so you can trust me!, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, letter writing, penpal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: Dear Adachi,Leaving letters on your desk will never stop being a complete thrill to me, even now that I have your Line ID and can reach you in far quicker and easier ways. There’s just something nice about writing things out on paper, sneaking around the office to secretly leave them for you, and watching your reaction when you eventually read them. Is it creepy to admit that I watched you read my letters, even before you knew who I was? Well, it's too late for you to do anything about it now anyway.  The pen I'm using says that you're stuck with me for life.[five times Adachi receives letters from Kurosawa on his thirty-first birthday, and one time he receives something else. Set increativityobsessed's Someone universe].
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Love, Someone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019784) by [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed). 
  * Inspired by [Becoming Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550715) by [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed). 



> Hello! I'm Rae, Anne's best friend and beta. Since it's her birthday today, I decided to take a crack at writing about Adachi's next birthday in her Someone universe as a gift for her. It's not an official part of the series, but Anne did beta it and approve it for posting! I hope you like it.
> 
> Anne. You're my favourite, and I love you always. 好き好き大好き。

* * *

**one.**

* * *

Adachi wakes up on his thirty first birthday in almost the same way he woke up to his thirtieth, alone in his bed, feeling just as sad as he had the night before. It's thankfully not the same all-consuming sadness as last year though, it's a softer sadness, the kind that comes from waking up without his fiancé.

Yuichi had gotten back from a business trip to Osaka late last night, and had an early meeting this morning, so they thought it best if he slept at his own place. It was a sensible decision, but that doesn't make it any easier to be in bed alone. Waking up with Yuichi is one of Adachi's favourite parts of being with him, followed closely by having breakfast, and they wouldn't be able to do either today.

Adachi rolls over to pull out his phone, eyes widening at the number of notifications he has. There’s birthday messages direct from Yuichi and Okaasan, as well in three different group chats - the work chat with Fujisaki and Rokkaku, the friends chat with Tsuge and Minato, and the Kurosawa “siblings” chat with Yuzuki-neesan and Mikami. Yuichi, who is in all group chats, has wished him in each one, for a total of four birthday messages. Adachi smiles as he opens their private conversation.

Someone ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)  
  
Happy birthday, Kyoshi! 🥳🎉  
You had to say it four times?  
Had to make up for being a bad fiancé and not staying over somehow.  
Also literally everyone we know would have fought me if I hadn’t said it in the chat with them.  
You’re not a bad fiancé!!  
I did miss you this morning though (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
I missed you too! 😭  
I have to get to this meeting, but I’ll see you at work soon, okay?  
Happy Birthday!!!!! 🎉🎉🎉🎉  
Again?! (o_O) !  


Adachi laughs, hopelessly endeared as always by his fiancé. He quickly texts his thanks to Okaasan and then replies to the groupchats, reminding everyone to meet him at the izakaya after work today for food and drinks. Then he pulls himself out of bed and gets ready for the day, quickly showering and getting dressed into one of his nicer suits. He’ll have to grab breakfast and lunch from the convenience store, since Yuichi hadn’t slept over, so he grabs his bag, phone and wallet and makes his way to his apartment door.

There’s a folded letter beside his front door, clearly pushed through the gap between the door and the floor, with Adachi’s name written in Yuichi’s neat handwriting on top. Confused, Adachi picks it up and opens it.

_Dear Adachi,_

_Happy birthday!_

_I'm writing this on the train home from Osaka. I know I should be sleeping, but I just can’t stop thinking about you, so I decided to write to you instead. Maybe I'll drop this off at your apartment on the way home tonight, or on the way in to work tomorrow, just so it feels like I'm with you on the morning of your birthday. I'm sorry to miss it, especially considering I missed your last birthday too. As soon as I get back I'll put in my leave request for next year, just to make sure I'm there._

_I know I'll see you later today, but I still feel like I'm missing your birthday because waking up with you is one of my favourite things in the world. I feel so lucky every time I get to see you like that, sleep-rumpled and soft, with your bed head even messier than usual. I particularly like it when I wake up before you do, and I get to press kisses to your cheeks and nose and forehead until you wake up too. You're so lovely, Kiyoshi. I know I always say that, but I really don't think I could ever say it enough._

_I promise you can stay over tomorrow night, and when we wake up the next day I'll cook you breakfast and we can spend a sweet, lazy, Saturday morning together just to make up for all the mushiness we missed out on today. We can't stay in bed all day though, because I have some plans for us tomorrow afternoon. It's a surprise so I won't drop any hints, but you trust me, don't you? I promise you'll like it. It'll be a lot of fun._

_For now though, I should try to catch some sleep. Otherwise I'll fall asleep during your birthday dinner tomorrow and Aneki and Minato will never stop teasing me about it. And besides, something tells me I'm going to want to stay up late tomorrow night, so I'll try to rest now, while I have the time._

_I'll see you soon, Kiyoshi. I love you so much._

_Love,_ _  
_ _Someone._

Adachi reaches the end of the letter smiling, blushing and very nearly late for work. He carefully shoves the letter into his bag, rushes to lock his door and runs for the train station.

Even though he wasn't expecting it, Adachi's really happy that Yuichi sent him a letter for his birthday, especially such a kind and thoughtful one. He can't wait to respond to it later.

* * *

**two.**

* * *

Adachi walks into the office with the letter clutched in his hand, so that Yuichi will be able to see it when Adachi waves at him. Adachi watches his fiancé long enough to see his handsome smile of recognition before ducking his head and looking away, continuing his walk to his desk.

It can be kind of exhausting, hiding their relationship from everyone at work except Fujisaki and Rokkaku, but it's definitely for the best. Not only do neither of them want to deal with their bosses knowing they're dating, but keeping it secret gives Adachi another reason to actually pay attention to his work, instead of just staring at Yuichi from across the room all day like he desperately wants to.

Adachi turns the corner to get to his desk and stops in his tracks. Someone has hung up birthday decorations on his desk, just big enough to be noticeable, without being considered inappropriate or inconvenient. Well, probably not _Someone_ , because Yuichi has been dating him for nearly a year, and has been talking to him for many months longer, and knows that Adachi definitely doesn't like attention like this, but someone has, and Adachi can't imagine who it would be.

"Happy Birthday, Adachi-san!“ calls a voice from behind him.

Oh, Adachi thinks. Of course.

"Good morning, Rokkaku," Adachi says, turning around to face him. "Did you do this to my desk?"

"Yes!" Rokkaku says, enthusiastically. "Do you like it?"

Adachi does not like it.

"It's great," he says, forcing a smile. "Thank you, Rokkaku."

Somehow, Rokkaku beams even brighter and Adachi knows he made the right decision, lying to this sunshine child. "You’re welcome!“ he says. "I'll see you later, Adachi-san."

Rokkaku walks off and Adachi laughs softly as he sits down, trying to move the decorations over so he can work, without removing them completely and upsetting Rokkaku. As he shifts a fluorescent sticky-note masquerading as a piece of confetti, he sees a piece of paper poking out from under his keyboard.

It's an envelope with his name on it in Yuichi's handwriting. Adachi pulls it open to read.

_Dear Adachi,_

_Leaving letters on your desk will never stop being a complete thrill to me, even now that I have your Line ID and can reach you in far quicker and easier ways. There’s just something nice about writing things out on paper, sneaking around the office to secretly leave them for you, and watching your reaction when you eventually read them. Is it creepy to admit that I watched you read my letters, even before you knew who I was? Well, it's too late for you to do anything about it now anyway. The pen I'm using says that you're stuck with me for life._

_You know, writing that initial letter to you is probably the best thing I ever did, which kind of sucks because it was Aneki's idea. You know by now that I'd liked you long before I ever tried to make a move, but the way I felt for you then wasn't like the way I felt for you now. It took actually getting to know you, through the letters we swapped, for me to really fall in love with you the way you deserved to be loved. You're such a wonderful, special person, Kiyoshi. Thank you for sharing yourself with me._

_I must thank you as well, for teaching me to love myself. Before I spoke to you I was a shell of a person, so focused on being perfect that I didn't let myself be me. You changed that. You saw me for who I was, imperfections and all, and you encouraged me and you loved me. You make me feel like I could be anyone I wanted to be. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that._

_Oh, this got a bit too deep for first thing in the morning, didn't it? I'll let you get to work. I'll see you at lunchtime._

_Love,_ _  
_ _Someone._

_P.S. I had nothing to do with the state of your desk this morning. I promise. I would have taken it down but I think Rokkaku may have actually cried if I did. Sorry._

The postscript is basically scribbled at the end, clearly an afterthought and added in a rush when Yuichi had seen Rokkaku’s handiwork. Adachi smiles, feeling exceptionally fond of his fiancé. It's always sweet to hear about how much Yuichi likes him, and he's so proud of being able to help Yuichi love himself, but Adachi feels the exact same way about Yuichi as Yuichi feels about him, and it doesn't sound like Yuichi knows that. Maybe he should put it down in his next letter, even though he won't be able to express it as well as Yuichi does. Yuichi still deserves to know.

"Hey, Adachi," Urabe says, rolling over and pulling Adachi from his thoughts. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but just wanted to let you know that I sent you an email this morning with some things we need done today for that big presentation tomorrow."

Adachi's eyes widen, remembering that they have an important meeting tomorrow with a potential new client. He quickly, but carefully, tucks the letters into his bag. His response to Yuichi will have to wait.

"Oh, of course," says Adachi, hurriedly moving enough of Rokkaku's decorations away from his keyboard so he can type. "I'll get on that now, Urabe-san."

"Thanks, Adachi," Urabe says. He rolls back to his own desk and pauses, before turning back to Adachi. "Oh, and happy birthday."

* * *

**three.**

* * *

When Adachi finally makes it to the kitchen for lunch, the convenience store bento he’d brought in for lunch isn’t where he left it in the morning. He looks through the fridge twice, just in case someone moved it, before he notices his name scrawled on a folded piece of paper, sitting on top of a green plastic box. The writing is obviously Yuichi's, and Adachi can’t help but smile as he pulls the paper from the fridge and unravels it.

_Dear Adachi,_

_Did you really think I would make you eat a convenience store bento on your birthday? What kind of fiancé do you think I am? You deserve so much better._

Adachi smiles, even as he feels his face heat up. He really does have the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful fiancè in the entire world. The letter’s too long to read while blocking the fridge, so Adachi moves it and the green bento to his usual lunch table to continue reading it there. He opens the bento as soon as he sits down, marvelling at the variety of foods Yuichi's packed for him. Along with vegetables and rice is tamagoyaki, teriyaki salmon, and an onigiri Adachi assumes is double mayo, and he's more than a little impressed that Yuichi included all his favourites, especially considering how little time he would have had to put it together.

“Itadakimasu,” Adachi says, quietly. He bites into the onigiri, definitely double mayo, and gets back to the letter.

_Of course, this isn’t the best bento I could’ve made for you, but you’ll have to forgive me since I didn’t have a lot of time and had to take some shortcuts. I’ll make you a proper one for Monday, and it will be better, fresher and far more beautiful than this one is. You can even help me make it! It'll be a good test of what you've learned in our cooking lessons. Don't worry, I'll slice the onions for you._

_You know, I wanted to cook for you long before we met in person. Luckily, I convinced myself that it would be completely inappropriate to leave you food when I was a complete stranger, but the desire was always there. You were just always so cute when you talked about food! I just wanted to look after you and make you food, and to savour your reaction when you ate what I made you. I still want that, and cooking for you is one of my favourite things to do. I promise I will always be willing to make you food, whatever you want, whenever you want it._

_Here's a funny memory I haven't told you about yet. Do you remember that time we were eating takoyaki with Rokkaku and he was feeding you with his chopsticks? I was so jealous that you let him and that you enjoyed his food. I know I shouldn't have been, since we were already dating and Rokkaku meant no harm, but I was anyway. I just wanted all your 'yums' to belong to me only. I'm not quite as possessive anymore, and don't mind you enjoying other people's food as much as I did, but there's still a lot of your sounds that I want to belong to me only. I'd elaborate, but it's probably not appropriate for a letter I'm leaving in the company fridge._

_Enjoy your bento, Kiyoshi._

_Love,_ _  
_ _Someone._

Adachi blushes as he folds the letter, tucking it under the bento box lid to protect it from food until he can get back to his desk. When he looks back up, Yuichi is standing in front of him, holding Adachi’s takeaway bento from the convenience store.

“Anyone sitting here?” Yuichi asks. His voice is casual but his wink gives him away for the gremlin that he is.

Adachi grins, and nods to the empty chair across from him.

“You are,” he says.

Yuichi sits down, and Adachi hooks their ankles together under the table, grinning at the way Yuichi’s breath hitches in surprise. It's more forward than Adachi usually is at work, but the letter was more forward than Yuichi usually is at work so it probably balances out.

* * *

**four.**

* * *

When Adachi leaves the toilet cubicle on his afternoon bathroom break, he finds Yuichi standing next to the sink, fixing his hair and looking completely innocent, like he hasn't snuck off to the bathroom just to talk to his fiancè. Adachi rolls his eyes as he steps up to the sink next to Yuichi to wash his hands.

"Hi Kurosawa," he greets.

"Oh, hello, Adachi," Yuichi says, in a pleasant, if entirely fake, tone of voice. "Happy Birthday."

Adachi rolls his eyes, and soaps up his hands. It's the first real moment they've had to themselves all day, without being surrounded by their coworkers. Adachi aches to kiss him, but restrains himself. It wouldn't do to have someone walk into the bathroom and catch them mid-kiss.

"Sorry I haven't written back to you today," Adachi says. "I've got so much work to do today and I really don't want to stay back late to finish it."

"Do you need any help?" Yuichi asks, as if he's not drowning in his own pile of work.

Adachi shakes his head and rinses his hands off. "Nah," he says. "I just feel bad that I haven't responded to any of your letters. They've all been really nice."

"Don't feel bad about it," says Yuichi. "You know I don't write because I want a response."

"I know," says Adachi, drying his hands with a paper towel. "But I want to write back to you! Just maybe tomorrow? I can respond to all three of yours at once."

"Fine with me," Yuichi says, with a smile. "I'm more than willing to wait for you."

Yuichi smiles at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling the way Adachi likes. He's so gorgeous it makes Adachi feel reckless. He glances at the bathroom door before leaning up to give Yuichi a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles at the way Yuichi's cheeks turn pink in surprise, and ducks out of the way when Yuichi moves to reciprocate.

"I'll see you later," Adachi says, shoulder checking Yuichi on his way out of the bathroom. He smiles the entire way back to his desk, and smiles even brighter when he notices there's another piece of paper tucked under his keyboard. He doesn't know when Yuichi managed to put it there, but he eagerly sits down to read it.

_Dear Adachi,_

_I remember the first time I sent you two letters in one day. I've always thought that I could be a little too enthusiastic for some people, and I thought that might scare you off since you're so timid but I took the risk because I wanted to talk to you so badly! I'm glad you weren't scared off by it. In fact, I think the moment you sent me a second letter yourself, and I realised I didn't have to restrict how often I wanted to talk to you, was the moment I knew I would never love anyone else ever again, except for you._

_Well, Aneki might tell you that I realised I would never love anyone except you that night I fell for you eight years ago, but Aneki is a liar so that doesn't even matter._

_Anyway, just wanted to give you a quick distraction from your work this afternoon, because I know you have a lot to do. I love how hard working you are, how much care and effort you put into everything you do, and how willing you are to help out wherever you can to make everyone else's jobs easier, but you deserve a small break sometimes. Especially when that break serves as an opportunity for your fiancé to remind you how much he cares about you._

_Good luck with your work and remember - if you don't finish everything in time, you can always ask Rokkaku to stay and finish it for you. I'm just kidding. Mostly._

_Love,_ _  
_ _Someone._

Adachi smiles at the letter and tucks it away with the others from today, feeling extremely glad that Yuichi feels comfortable enough to send him four letters in a single day. He'll try to write some extras for Yuichi next time he writes, one day when he doesn't have a pile of work to do. He can't leave this for Rokkaku to finish - the poor kid would barely even know what to do with it.

* * *

**five.**

* * *

It’s strange, celebrating his birthday at the izakaya with a group of his friends. He'd spent his last birthday completely alone, too caught up with the heartbreak of the mistaken identity saga, and the year before that he'd just gotten dinner with Tsuge, a day late to account for Tsuge's busy writing schedule. This year, the table is set for eight - Yuichi, Rokkaku, Tsuge, Minato, Fujisaki, Mikami and Yuzuki-neesan are all sitting around him, drinking beer and inhaling plates of karaage, tempura and takoyaki at an almost alarming pace.

It's strange, but it's nice and it fills Adachi with warmth, the kind that he knows isn’t just from the beer, or the crowded atmosphere of the izakaya. He’s glad he decided to go out with his friends, instead of just spending the night at home with Yuichi. As nice as it is to have a quiet night with his fiancé, it's been a while since he's seen some of his friends and he's glad to have them all with him tonight.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Yuichi says quietly, detaching his hand from Adachi's halfway through Minato's story about moving in with Tsuge and Udon. Adachi watches as he walks away, only half paying attention to Minato, always unable to keep his eyes off of his fiancé.

"Hey Adachi," Yuzuki-neesan says, as soon as Yuichi is out of sight. "I got you a birthday present.

She slides a paper folder across the table to him, and Adachi pulls it towards himself, confused. He hadn't been expecting presents from anyone and he's thankful to her for getting him something, but he has no idea what it could be.

"Thank you, Oneesan," Adachi says. "Do you want me to look at this now, or later?"

Yuzuki-neesan shrugs, and takes another sip of her beer. "Whenever you want," she says. "But maybe don't let anybody else look at it with you."

The rest of the table, who were definitely paying very close attention before, go back to their own conversations and Adachi carefully opens the folder, making sure to keep it angled towards Yuichi's empty seat so that no one else can see it. Inside is a stack of paper, and Adachi carefully pulls out the first sheet. It's very crumpled but Yuichi's neat handwriting is still legible on the page.

_Dear Adachi,_

_You may not know me, but I am your coworker, Kurosawa Yuichi. I have the biggest crush on you and I was wondering if you’d be willing to write letters to me._

Adachi's eyes widen as he realises he's looking at Yuichi's first attempts at letters, ones that he didn't send to Adachi when they first started writing. He pulls out another page.

_Dear Adachi,_

_I watch you every day, and I think you're so cute. I would love to get to know you better and was wondering if you'd be willing to write me notes so I could do that?_

Adachi's heart swells with fondness at how sweet and earnest the letters are. He's glad Yuichi didn't send end up something like this, of course - Adachi definitely would have assumed it was a joke and thrown it away if he had, ending their relationship before it had even gotten started - but he's glad to read them now, glad to see some proof that Yuichi liked him right from the beginning, just like he's always said.

Adachi moves to pull out a third letter when the folder is ripped away from his hands. Adachi looks up to find his fiancé completely red-faced, and glaring daggers at his sister across the table.

“Aneki!” Yuichi reprimands, dropping down into his seat. “Where did you even get these from?”

“From your trash of course,” Yuzuki-neesan says, leaning back in her chair and resting an arm around Mikami’s chair. “I figured Adachi would appreciate reading your early letters, so I saved them for him. You’re welcome, little brother.”

Yuichi's glare doesn't fade. “I’m going to light them on fire,” he announces, moving to put the letters in his bag.

“No!” Adachi says, louder than necessary. He'd be worried about attracting attention, but he's pretty sure their entire table was watching them anyway. “I want to read them, Kurosawa. Please.”

Yuichi, still bright red, looks at Adachi, his eyes searching for something. Eventually, he sighs and hands the stack of papers over.

“Just don’t leave me when you’re done with them,” he says, and Adachi finds his hand under the table to give it a squeeze.

“Never,” he confirms.

He’s tempted to read more of the letters now, but he tucks everything back into the folder and puts it in his bag. He’ll read them all later, when he can do it without embarrassing Yuichi in front of his sister and all their friends.

He meets Yuzuki-neesan’s eye when he looks back up and she winks at him. He shoots her a very grateful smile, and raises his glass in her direction, before turning back to Tsuge and Minato's conversation.

* * *

**plus one.**

* * *

Yuzuki-neesan falls asleep in the car on the way back from the izakaya, which saves both Adachi and Yuichi from a lot of good natured teasing. For her part, Mikami just winks at them from the driver’s seat when she drops them off at Yuichi's apartment, laughing when they both blush and scramble from the car.

"Your sisters are dangerous," Adachi says, as they watch the car pull away.

"Yeah," says Yuichi, with a soft laugh. "I know."

Yuichi takes him by the hand and leads him up to the apartment. They don't talk as they step inside and take off their shoes, but when Yuichi tries to walk further into the apartment, Adachi tugs him back by the hand, pulling him back until Adachi is pressed between him and the door. Adachi brings his free hand to Yuichi's face, guiding him down into a soft kiss.

He's been waiting to do this all day, ever since he woke up to an empty bed and four separate happy birthday text messages. He feels so good like this, a little tipsy from the single beer he drank earlier and drunk on the pile of letters tucked into his bag from both his fiancé, and the man his fiancé was before they started writing. Adachi sighs into the kiss and Yuichi takes the opportunity to deepen it. Adachi thinks he could stay here all evening, wishes he could, hates the fact they eventually have to celebrate and breathe.

"What was that for?" Yuichi asks, rough-voiced and breathless.

"What?" Adachi asks, innocently. He presses a kiss to Yuichi's cheekbone. "I can't kiss my wonderful," a kiss to his nose, "thoughtful," a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "incredible," a kiss right on his lips, "fiancé on my birthday?"

Yuichi laughs, and leans down to lean their foreheads together. Adachi smiles and closes his eyes, letting himself breathe in Yuichi's familiar scent. He could stay wrapped up in this moment forever, with absolutely no complaints.

"Thank you for the letters," Adachi says, his eyes still closed. "They really made my day so much better. I love how sappy you can get sometimes."

"Then you're going to love the letters Aneki gave you," says Yuichi. "Fair warning, they're pretty bad."

"I look forward to reading them back to you over breakfast tomorrow," Adachi says.

Yuichi groans, but leans down to kiss Adachi's laugh out of his mouth. He presses three soft, chaste kisses to Adachi's lips before moving away, almost as if he's forcing himself to. He pulls Adachi into the apartment by their joint hands.

"Go sit on the couch, Kiyoshi," he says, nudging Adachi gently towards the living room. "I'll go get your gift."

Yuichi turns to the kitchen and Adachi watches him go, biting back the question of why his gift couldn't just be more kisses. If Yuichi had got him something, even after Adachi had told him not to bother with a gift, it was sure to be something thoughtful and sentimental and Adachi wanted to see it, whatever it was.

He moves to the couch, carefully taking the letters out of his bag so they wouldn't get any more crushed overnight. He put the four new letters in the folder Yuzuki-neesan had given him and tucked it neatly under the coffee table, where it would be safe from any spills until he could reread them in the morning.

"Ah so that's where you're hiding it," says Yuichi, coming into the living room carrying a tray. "I'll come steal it after you've gone to sleep."

He's still smiling and Adachi smiles back. He knows that Yuichi won't actually take it, not when Adachi has already told him that he wants it. He watches as Yuichi puts the tray down on the coffee table, revealing two bottles of Ramune, a small plate of brightly coloured mochi, and a small black box tied with a bow - the kind of box that usually contains a ring.

He looks up at Yuichi with wide eyes. "We're already engaged," he says, dumbly.

Yuichi smiles, showing off the crinkles around his eyes. "We are," he says. He nods towards the box. "Open it."

Adachi reaches out for the box, slides off the ribbon and pops it open. There's no ring inside. Instead, there's a key, simple and unassuming.

"It's a key to my apartment," says Yuichi, quietly, and Adachi looks up at him. "I know we're not married yet, but I'd like you to consider my apartment as your home too. Whether you want to move in with me, or just come and go whenever you'd like, or if you just want to have it for emergencies, it's all okay with me."

Yuichi snuck it in there so casually that Adachi would have missed it if he was paying less attention. Despite how quickly they'd gotten engaged, they'd actually been taking their relationship quite slowly, and they'd never talked about moving in together before. Adachi wanted it though, wanted Yuichi to be the first thing he saw every morning and the last thing he saw every night, wanted to never again wake up alone like he did today. Adachi has wanted it more than anything but never knew how to bring it up.

Leave it to Yuichi to give him the one thing he really wanted for his birthday.

"You really want me to move in with you?" Adachi asks.

Yuichi turns to look at him, something warm and hopeful in his eyes. "Yes," he says. "I do. Please."

Adachi smiles. "Okay."

Yuichi blinks, like he wasn't expecting Adachi to agree so easily. Adachi should also talk about that in his next letter, since Yuichi apparently still doesn't understand just how much Adachi likes him.

"Okay?" Yuichi asks.

"I mean, it might take some time to end my lease and move my stuff over," Adachi says. "But yeah, I'd love to move in with you, Yuichi."

Yuichi smiles. He's so gorgeous, and Adachi likes him so much. Adachi tilts his head up for a kiss and Yuichi kisses him sweetly.

"Thank you, Adachi," Yuichi says when they separate. "It means more to me than you realise."

Adachi smiles, glancing at the bottom of the coffee table, where the edge of Yuzuki-neesan's folder is poking out, full of letters expressing just how much it means to Yuichi. "I think I have an idea," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to:  
> * [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed) for inspiring, beta-ing, and being my best friend 💕  
> * [ran_a_dom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150123/chapters/45514369) and [La_Temperanza](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) for the coding tutorials!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please go give Anne some love for her birthday! You've probably already commented on the Someone series, so might I recommend [Snow Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502435), [Hexagon's Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457295) or [Sister Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611405). You should also leave a comment here, even though it's not my birthday. I'd just really like it if you did!


End file.
